


Walkers and a Winter Wonderland

by zanylanie



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanylanie/pseuds/zanylanie
Summary: The gang at the Alexandria Safe Zone (plus my original character from my work The Road Home, Riley Dunn) celebrate Christmas.It might be a little sappy, but I wanted to give our beloved characters a happy holiday. I hope you're all having one, too!





	

“Well, everything seems to be moving along pretty smoothly. I don’t think there’s really anything else we need to discuss, unless anyone has any issues they’d like to bring up.”

Riley smiled, thinking the meeting would wrap up in time for her to make a nice dinner for Rick and Carl. But then Enid raised her hand.

“Rick?”

“Yeah, what’s on your mind, Enid?”

“Well, I was just wondering if everyone knew that Christmas was coming up.”

Everyone started murmuring among themselves. It didn’t seem that anyone had realized it was almost the holiday.

Deanna walked up to stand by Rick. “I think we should celebrate.”

“Sounds great, but what should we do? It’s not like we can make a quick trip to the mall to pick up gifts or run out and buy a frozen turkey or a honey glazed ham.” Eric had a point.

Sasha piped up. “At my old job, there were too many of us for us to all buy presents for each other. So we did Secret Santa.”

“Secret Santa? What’s that?” Daryl asked, a skeptical look on his face.

“We all draw names. Whoever’s name you get, you give that person a gift. Enid, how soon is Christmas?”

“It’s on Sunday.”

Today was Wednesday.

Rick said, “That should give people time to come up with a gift. I’ll do it. What does everyone else think?”

There were several enthusiastic “yes” responses. Daryl said, “I guess.” No one said no.

“All right,” Rick continued. “I guess we need to draw names.” They always had their community meetings in Father Gabriel’s church. Carl and Enid found some bulletins and started tearing them into little squares which they passed out to everyone. Abraham got into the spirit and found some pens that he tossed to people scattered around the room, telling them to share when they were done. Glenn found an offering plate and started collecting the names, then passed it back around for people to draw.

Sasha spoke up again. “Now no one got their own name, right?” People around the room checked their slips of paper. It seemed like they were all good.

Rick spoke up again. “OK, just a few things everyone. First, if there’s going to be a run, I only want three or four people to go. If you’re not someone who’s going, you’ll have to ask one of the people who is to help you with your ‘shopping.’ We need to keep enough people here to be prepared if something should happen.”

People volunteered to go on the run, and soon it was determined that Glenn, Daryl, Sasha, and Abraham would make the trip.

“Second, it’s looking like a storm might be heading this way. Everyone just be extra cautious, OK? Just because we’re not on the road anymore doesn’t mean we can’t use the tricks we picked up to stay warm. Glenn, when are you planning to make your run?”

“We’ll probably go on Friday. Give people a little time to think about what stuff they want us to look for.”

“All right, on Saturday, we’ll send out a hunting party to try to get some game so we can have a proper Christmas dinner.”

Riley caught Rick’s eye and nodded. “Riley, you have something to say?”

“I just wondered where we should have the dinner, and if anyone knows if there are Christmas decorations in their houses.”

“There’s a whole room in my house full of holiday stuff, a wrapping paper station, pretty much anything we could want.” Carol offered.

“And you have that piano, too,” Maggie added. “I always think about how much Beth would have loved playing it.”

“You up for playing hostess?” Rick asked.

“Sure, come on over!”

Deanna asked for volunteers to help with decorations. Riley walked up to Rick and checked with him before extending an invitation to anyone who wanted to make a gift to come check out the craft supplies in the house she shared with him and Carl.

Soon it was settled that they would take the next day to investigate and brainstorm. Friday, the designated group would make a run and those who wanted to would come to Rick and Riley’s and work on homemade gifts. Saturday, some people would start cooking, some would work on decorations, and some would hunt for game. Sunday, they’d celebrate.

“Thanks for reminding us, Enid,” Rick said, bringing the meeting to a close.

. . .

The next morning, Riley gave Rick and extra long kiss as he was getting ready to head out for the day, and then asked if he knew where Aaron was going to be.

“Why?”

“I just need to talk to him.”

A look of concern crossed his face, then the dawn of realization. “Secret Santa stuff, huh?”

“Yeah,” she grinned.

“I’ll see him, and I’ll ask him to stop by. If that snow hits today, I’d rather you and Judith stay inside.”

“You always forget I’m from Illinois. A little snow doesn’t bother me.”

“Yeah, yeah. Well stay close to home, anyway.”

This time he kissed her goodbye, even longer than she had kissed him. But then he sauntered out the door, off to keep their community safe.

Aaron stopped by just after lunch. “Rick said you need to see me?”

“Yeah, I need your help with my Secret Santa idea. I got Eric, and I’m sorry to say I just don’t know him that well.”

“You are a lifesaver, Riley! I’ve been trying to find out who had his name all day. Could we please trade? I have the most perfect surprise in mind for him.”

“All right, I’ll trade on one condition. No, make it two. First, you have to tell me the surprise. Second, you have to help me if I don’t know the person you have, either.”

“Deal. For the second part, I think you’ll be fine. I have Carol.”

“Oh, yeah. I’ll be able to come up with something for her. Now what about the first part?”

“I’m going to ask him to marry me!”

“Aaron! That’s so exciting!”

. . .

The next day, there were lots of hushed conversations inside the gate as the group going on the run prepared to leave.

Eventually, almost everyone who wasn’t gone ended up at Rick and Riley’s. Some poked through the craft supplies and set to work, others just hung out and talked. It almost felt like old times. Riley was working on a cross stitch, something she’d taught herself since she’d gotten to Alexandria and ended up living in a house full of supplies. It helped occupy her mind which never, ever seemed to shut off.

Carl, Enid, and Eugene were all working with a kit they’d found that let them burn letters into things – it seemed like they were using it on wood and leather. Maggie was embroidering something. Eric was sketching.

Eventually, someone started telling stories about Christmases past, Christmases before. Sometimes those stories made everyone sad, but today, people seemed to take joy in sharing memories of their old families with their new one.

Everyone had drifted into the living room, crowded onto the sofa and chairs and clustered on the floor, when Rick came in. Riley, holding Judith, rushed over to welcome him home. She was about to give him a kiss when she noticed it. “Rick, you have snow in your hair!”

At the mention of the word “snow” several people were up and at the windows.

He laughed and said, “Yeah, and from the looks of it, we’re in for a good deal more before the night is through.” He turned toward the group assembled in the living room. “Everyone just got back from the run. They should be here in a few minutes. Once everyone sorts out whatever they’ve brought back, I’d say if you want to go home tonight, you should head there. But you’re also welcome to stay here.” He wrapped an arm around Riley’s waist and leaned over to kiss Judith on the forehead. “That’s what Christmas is, right? A house full of family.”

Carol offered, “People can stay at my house tonight, too. Then we can get an early start on decorating and cooking tomorrow.”

The runners showed up just a few minutes later. There was a flurry of hushed conversations, hand-offs of items kept shielded from view, and then a divvying up of who was going to stay where. Everyone, it turned out, decided to stay at either Rick and Riley’s or Carol’s. Even Daryl decided to stay and keep an eye on “Little Ass Kicker” so Rick and Riley could get a good night’s sleep. “Or, you know, whatever,” he added, elbowing Rick with a sly grin on his face before adding, “but remember, we need to get an early start on that hunting trip tomorrow.”

Riley gave him a playful smack as he and Rick ran outside to join the kids, Glenn, Tara, and some of the others who were rushing out to play in the snow.

. . .

Sure enough, the next morning, the sun wasn’t even fully up when there was a knock at their bedroom door. Before either of them could say anything, Daryl’s voice was saying, “y’all decent?”

Rick leaned down and grabbed his jeans and t-shirt from the floor. He pulled his jeans on and handed Riley the t-shirt which she quickly pulled over her head. “Not exactly,” Rick answered, “but come on in.” They’d all been through so much together, Riley wondered if they even bothered with these things out of habit or because it was some ingrained part of their socialization that they hadn’t quite unlearned yet.

Daryl opened the door and carried Judith in. “This little one is going to be a hunter someday, waking up with the sun.”

Riley stayed in the bed, the sheets pulled up to her waist, and held out her arms. “You can give her to me, Daryl.”

Rick was pulling on socks and his boots, then he started piling on layers of shirts. Finally he strapped on his gun belt, leaned down and kissed Riley and Judith, and followed Daryl downstairs.

Riley snuggled back in the bed with Judith, who never quite went back to sleep but stayed calm enough that Riley could at least get a little more rest. She and Rick had not used their night of babysitting solely for sleep, but she didn’t regret it.

Eventually she roused the crew sleeping over, fed them all breakfast, and herded them over to Carol’s where they spent the day cooking, decorating, and just enjoying being together.

Shortly after sundown, the hunting group returned. Rick popped his head in the front door and asked if someone could open the garage door. Riley and Carol went around, opened the door, and met Rick, Daryl, and Abraham.

“You’ll never believe this.” Daryl said, giving Carol a hug. “We found a flock of wild turkeys!”

. . .

The next day, they feasted first. They ate roast turkey, cornbread stuffing, cranberry sauce, sweet potatoes, green beans, and even pumpkin pie.

“How in tarnation did you make these pumpkin pies?” Eugene asked after his first bite.

“You have Riley to thank for that,” Carol said.

“My boyfriend, you know, before, he was a vegan. I learned all kinds of tricks for replacing eggs.”

“You’ve been holding out on us, girl!” Sasha chided.

Rick squeezed her hand.

When they finished eating, they all gathered in the living room, where a beautiful Christmas tree covered in garland, lights, and shiny ornaments stood in the corner. Judith kept crawling over to it, mesmerized.

Sasha spoke up. “My family always started gifts with the youngest. Judith didn’t do Secret Santa, so I think that leaves Enid. So who was Enid’s Secret Santa?”

“No, no! I want to GIVE my gift first!” Enid popped up and grabbed one of the packages from under the tree, and walked over to Glenn. “Merry Christmas, Glenn!” She leaned down and hugged him, then went back to her spot to watch him open his gift.

He tore into the wrapping paper, wondering aloud what it could be. But when he saw it, he went silent. Riley couldn’t tell for sure from across the room, but she kind of thought she saw a tear spring up in the corner of his eye. He held it out for Maggie to see, and Maggie turned and gave a grateful smile to Enid. Glenn then turned it toward the room. “It’s a picture frame. It says ‘We honor the dead by living.’ And it has ‘Mom, Dad, Hershel, Dale, Andrea, Tyreese’ around the edges. Thank you, so much, Enid.”

People around the room pulled each other a little closer, grabbed each other’s hands, and exchanged quick kisses. Riley leaned over and gave Carl a squeeze.

“Sasha, you seem to know how this all works. What next?” Deanna asked.

“Now Glenn gives his gift.”

Glenn went over and selected a package from under the tree and handed it to Abraham. “Merry Christmas, man!”

Abraham opened the package to find a box of cigars. “You’re a damn fine man, Glenn Rhee.”

Abraham pulled a small package from his pocket and walked over to Sasha. “Merry Christmas, Sash.”

She opened the package and gasped a little. “Abraham, where did you get this?” Then she looked over at Daryl.

“He traded me for it, but he did the carving himself.”

Sasha held it up for everyone to see. It was a green agate, cut into the shape of a heart.

“I chose that for you because the only thing bigger than your balls is your heart. And I mean that with the utmost of sincerity.”

Sasha went over and hugged him. Several people were laughing through tears by that point.

Sasha grabbed a present and took it over to Rosita.

“Merry Christmas, Rosita.”

She unwrapped hers carefully to find a small box containing a set of earrings. “You lost yours back at Terminus. I thought you might like a new pair.”

Rosita hugged Sasha and said “Thank you, I can’t believe you remembered that.”

“I had Father Gabriel,” she continued, finding the right gift and handing it to him.

He also opened it carefully, not tearing the paper at all. He pulled out a liturgical stole. One side had a cross stitched on it. The other side said “Eph 1:7.”

Father Gabriel was definitely crying as he said, “In Him we have redemption. Thank you, Rosita. Sincerely. Thank you.” They embraced, and Riley could hear Rosita whisper, “you do, Gabriel. You do have redemption.”

“I need to wait on my gift, if that’s OK, as it will spoil someone else’s if I go first.”

“I’ll go,” said Daryl, walking over to Riley. He held his hand out, offering something to her. “I didn’t wrap this.”

She held her hand out so he could give her the gift.

It was a tapered stick made from polished wood embossed with tiny Celtic knots.

“Daryl, this is gorgeous! Thank you!” She jumped up and hugged him with such force that she propelled herself off the ground and they spun around just a bit. She caught Rick’s eye once she was back on her feet.

“I had nothing to do with it,” he said as she twisted her hair up and secured it with the gift.

“Carl’s probably told me the story of you taking down a walker with that spike you used to wear in your hair about fifty times. Maggie helped me with the design.”

She hugged Daryl again, kissed Carl and then his father on the cheek, and touched the hair stick before reaching under the tree.

“I had Carol,” she said, and handed her a wrapped gift.

She opened it and immediately lost herself in laughter. “It’s a cross stitch that says ‘Bad Ass!'” she told the room, passing it around for people to comment on the skull and cross bone theme of the pattern around the edge.

“Eugene, I’m your Secret Santa!” she announced. As he tore into the package, she cautioned, “Now nothing in that package is an offer.”

“What’s in there?” Abraham asked.

“This package contains cookies and condoms,” Eugene reported. “And I thank you kindly.”

He went to the tree and selected a box. He handed it to Carl. “Tara helped me wrap this, but the gift is all me.”

Riley shifted against Rick so she could see what he got.

“Check this out!” he said, clearly excited. He held up the gift: his own gun belt, with “Grimes” printed in the leather. “Eugene, this is awesome. Thanks, man!”

They did a complicated handshake that involved slaps and snaps, and Carl fastened the belt around his waist before heading over to the tree where he pulled a package out and handed it to Deanna. “Merry Christmas!” he told her.

She unwrapped it and found a large wooden sign that just said, simply, “Alexandria,” also made with the burning tool Eugene had used to make his gun belt. She gave Carl a huge smile as she thanked him.

Deanna walked over to the piano and pulled out a bundle that wasn’t wrapped but was tied with ribbon. She carried it over to Daryl. “I figured wrapping wasn’t much your style, Mr. Dixon. Merry Christmas.”

He snapped the ribbon with one tug. Once unfolded, everyone could tell it was a pair of long underwear. When he held up the shirt, they could see that it bore the words, “Ass Kicker.” Deanna walked over to Rick and handed him a tiny t-shirt. “For Judith,” she said. He held it up. It said “Little Ass Kicker” in the same script. The group erupted in laughter and applause.

Daryl nodded and said thanks. Rick stood and kissed her on the cheek. He handed the t-shirt to Riley and held Judith still while she pulled it over the red long-sleeved snap-up she was already wearing.

“All right, we’re at another impasse since Daryl already gave Riley her gift. Father Gabriel, can you go yet?” Sasha was grinning from ear to ear.

“Not just yet, no.”

Maggie stood. “I’ll go.” She handed her gift to Denise. “Merry Christmas, Doc.”

A quick tear or two, and Denise was holding up a white coat, her name embroidered above the left pocket. She took off her glasses and wiped her eyes before hugging Maggie and telling her thank you.

Denise didn’t approach the tree. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small square of aluminum foil. She walked over toward the spot where Riley, Rick, Judith and Carl were sitting. “Merry Christmas, Rick.”

He unwrapped it, folding the foil and smoothing it flat. Nestled inside was his badge, all the dents smoothed out and the metal polished to a gleaming shine. He was silent for a moment, then coughed a couple of times before offering her a sincere thanks, his eyes filled with tears.

He pulled a square package out from under the tree and handed it to Tara. “Riley wrapped this, but I did pick it out.”

She pulled out the mug that said, simply, “Sister.” She propelled herself at him and wrapped her arms around him, crying almost to the point of sobs.

“You’re one of us, Tara.”

She pulled away, then flipped him off with a laugh. “That’s for making me cry in front of everybody,” she said before going to select her gift.

She tossed it to Enid, sitting next to Carl. “Merry Christmas, kid.”

Enid unwrapped the small box and was silent for a long minute, rubbing her fingers over whatever the gift had held. She finally held it out to Carl, and Riley could see that it was a set of dog tags embossed with the letters “JSS.” She knew from her sort-of stepson that this was what Enid’s father had told her just before he died – “Just Survive Somehow.” She leaned over and touched his arm as he rubbed the young girl’s back. She finally found her voice and said “thank you, Tara.”

Aaron jumped up and said, “I can’t wait any longer. Can I please go next?”

Several people answered “yes” or “sure.”

He reached into his pocket, then dropped to one knee and took Eric’s hand.

“Eric Raleigh, I love you more than anything in this world. There is no one I would rather forge ahead with, make my home with, share my life with, and help create whatever the new world will be with. Would you please do me the incredible honor of being my husband?”

Everyone in the room seemed to be holding their breath until the answer came, “of course!”

Cheers rose up as Aaron slipped a ring onto Eric’s finger and gave him a kiss befitting the moment.

“Of course now I have to follow that,” Eric teased, carrying a present over to Maggie.

She opened it and gasped. She showed a sheet of paper to Glenn, then turned it so everyone else could see. It was a gorgeous sketch of the two of them. Glenn pulled out his picture frame to Maggie, who immediately put the sketch inside. It fit perfectly.

Eric turned to Enid and said, “We didn’t even coordinate that,” with a warm smile.

Father Gabriel stood. “I think that just leaves me.” He got the last package from under the tree, approached the newly engaged couple, and said, “Merry Christmas, Aaron.”

Aaron pulled a rolled scroll out of its wrapping. He opened it, revealing a document created in beautiful calligraphy. At the top it said “Marriage License.”

“I will be happy to officiate at your ceremony, too, of course.” Then he hugged both Aaron and Eric.

That started a round of lots of exchanged hugs. Riley accepted embraces from pretty much everyone in the room, then she sat at the piano and started playing some Christmas music.

Slowly, people started to gather around the piano. They joined in on old favorites such as “Deck the Halls” and “Joy to the World” and “Jingle Bells.”

Then Riley slowed it down and started singing “Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas.” Aaron sat down next to her and joined in a few lines in, harmonizing with her. No one else joined in, just stood listening. At the line about gathering with dear friends, and being together through the years, people started wrapping their arms around each other. Carl came up behind Riley and leaned his head on her shoulder. Rick was holding Judith in one arm, and he put the other around his son. Eventually, they were all one circle, arms around each other, happy to be together, happy to be alive.


End file.
